Imagine Project:Chat
Chat is for talking with other users and for asking questions. You can acess it here . Moderators Users who are promoted by the admins, entrusted with rights to moderate in chat. By default, administrators also have moderator abilities in chat. The admins and chat mods can be found here. Rules Content Please do not *Link or otherwise reference any content (censored or uncensored) such as videos, pictures, etc. in the main chat that is one or more of: **Material that contains swearing. Links to videos that contain swearing are permitted but should be accompanied by a notice saying so **Excessively violent **Sexual *Flood the chat with repetitive posts/song lyrics/nonsense *Use excessive amounts of capital letters *Overuse emoticons/create multiple posts one after another containing solely emoticons *Link other wiki's chats *Advertise. This includes advertisement of other websites, petitions, blogs and videos, among other topics. *Harass other users in any manner *Ask for or give out without permission any personal information *Discuss matters which other users may find offensive *Post inciting messages or engage in trolling *Create drama by bringing real life issues into the chatroom which may disturb or upset others, or otherwise cause disruption *Tread on moderators' feet. If there are moderators around, let them deal with any situations. Sockpuppetry Evading a ban on an account using another account is strictly prohibited and doing this will result in the original account possibly having its ban extended, and any sockpuppet accounts being indefinitely banned. However, on April 1st sockpuppetry is allowed, if used in a humorous way, and the user owns up afterwards. Moderator guidelines *Moderators do not "outrank" other users. All users shall receive equal treatment. *Before a kick is given, a warning must be given to explain to the user what is wrong with their behaviour. Likewise, a warning must also be given before a ban. **The sole exceptions to this are offensive content/spam, and sockpuppet accounts. *Do not use threats to make a point. *Give bans only when necessary, and keep ban lengths as short as possible. Bans are at the discretion of moderators/admins, however they must still be kept appropriate. *Communicate with other moderators. If there is a disagreement, for example, about a ban, a civil discussion in a PM should ensue before any ban is undone. *If you feel uncomfortable dealing with a situation for any reason, do not hesitate to ask another moderator for help. Emoticons A list of emotes can be found here. IRC The Online RPG Wiki now has an IRC channel. It can be accessed through your IRC client at /server irc.foonetic.net. It is the channel #RPGWiki, with password online. If you don't have an IRC client, we recommend that you use Kiwi IRC (online client) at https://kiwiirc.com/. Category:Policy Category:Browse Category:Site administration Tags We have installed the ChatTags JS code, so you can use numerous BBCode-like functions. Here is a directory of the different functions: *To color your message- YourColorHereYourMessageHere/c *To implement your message in a different font- YourFontHereYour message here/font *To give your message a different background color- YourColorHereYourMessageHere/bg *To bold your message- bYourMessageHere/b *To italicize your message- iYourMessageHere/i *To strike through your message- sYourMessageHere/s *To underline your message- uYourMessageHere/u *To make your message big- bigYourMessageHere/big *To make your message small- smallYourMessageHere/small *To implement your message in superscript- supYourMessageHere/sup *To implement your message in subscript- subYourMessageHere/sub *To implement your message in a mono-spaced font- codeYourMessageHere/code Category:Help Category:Policy